sisters
by xxpatixx
Summary: Katara along with 4 other girls from all from different worlds are take from their homes and take the fire nation place. where Katara find love and gets her heart broken. what will they do? i know bad summery plz read and tell me what you think.
1. who are you?

**_ok here is somthing new i was working on i hope you like it and its my frist Avitar story so i hope you all like it^^ tell me what you think.  
_**

**_i do not own Naruto sailor moon, harry potter, power ranger, and Avitar the last air beander. _**

"Master is it time for us to get them? We know where they are now." a clocked Man asked he was bowing his lord and master.

"Yes, it is time to get them, now that each one are going on a trip, they will have their things and it will be essayer to get them. Now go but be careful to not hurt them or it will be your life!" the cold hard voice yelled at the men as they gave one last bow and left the room.

"Voldemort are you such we should do this? We could just take one of them and even that will help us win the war." the man that sat beside him said looked at the door dully.

"No, I want them all to be together, I want them all to be united; with all of them we will win no mater what, and it's about time that the Riddle family comes together once more.."

_**IN THE WORLD OF sailor moon.**_

Serena was waiting outside of the airport with her bags. She had just gotten back from her trip to the US and she was now waiting for her Amy to come and pick her up. The thing is that Amy was late and Serena had to wait on her own. This was the first time that Amy was late for anything and it worried her a bit.

'Í hope Amy ok. It not like her to keep anyone waiting this long' she thought as she looked around , she tried to clam down a little, it could be nothing, something mush have come up and she would be there any minute. She told herself and she did calm down a little when she saw Amy's car come along she smiled and went to the other side to open the door .

"Wow, Amy I was staring to worry about you. Are you ok?" she asked as she looked at the driver side only to see a man in a clock there. The next thing she saw was a blue light and she was out like a light.

"Bring her things and Lets go." said the man as he pulled her in to the car.

_**In the world of Naruto.**_

"Sakura your new mission is to go and heal the queen from mist, she had been attacked and was hurt they want me to send the best medic we have beside me and so you will go and heal her and help out at training their medic. Your be there for a mouth or two." Tsunade said as she looked at the pink haired girl who nodded,

"Ok, I do my best" she said as she bowed and left the office.

It only took her 15 minutes to get everything she need and she was off. As she ran in the woods, she felt someone behind her, but when she turn all she saw was a blue light and she passed out only to be cache by another man in a red uniform and they vanish out of thin air.

_**In the power ranger world.**_

Kira Ford was getting really to go to a trip with the guys for the summer and she couldn't wait for it since it was going to be the last time they hanged out before she moved out of her house to New York where she would be living with her aunt and uncle. She looked at the time and it was saw that she should put her things down stairs the guys would be there in 20 minute at lest, she took all of her things downstairs there was at less 3 bags and her hand bag, she took everywhere with her, no mater what. Along with her guitar which she don't have the heart to leave it at home for the summer. As she made her last trip downstairs, she felt something hit her neck and she went to the flood fast but before she could fall and hit the flood someone got her once more they vanished from her world,

_**In Harry potter world**_

Hermione was getting everything really for the summer with her two best friends, she was able to finish packing she looked at her small back it was just a purse she never thought it would work but it did, she put spill and charms on it when she was in school and it now had enough space for anything and everything she would ever need and the good thing is that it was so light as if she didn't have anything in it. She went to her living room and waited now one was home since her mom and dad where on a trip for work like they did every summer, she was glad she was going to see her friends it was better then being on her own for the summer. There was a knock as the door and she went to see who it was only to be knocked out by a blue light.

_**In the Avatar world.**_

Katara and the others where sitting around camp

"Katara can you go get some water?" Sokka asked as he made the fire

"Ok I be back" she answered as she went to get the wood for the water he wanted. She was happy that they where able to get some food and couldn't want to eat something, that was not fruit or nuts for the first time in a while. As she got farter from the camp and more to the water, she saw fire nation along with about 4 cloaked fighters.

"There that's her." one of the men said and Katara tried to run back only she was stopped and the last thing she remembered was something hitting her head.A few hour later"Hey I think she come out of it, she staring to wake up." Katara head a girl about her age say. Katara stood up and looked around to see 4 other girls her age all looking at her.

"Hi there, how do you feel?" one of them asked giving her a small smile.

"I'm ok, but who are you?" she asked

"I'm Sakura," the pink headed girl said

"I'm Serena" the blond said

"Am Hermione" the brown bushy hair.

"I'm Kira, what about you what your name?" she asked

"I'm Katara and do you know where we ar….. Oh hell"

"What wrong?" Sakura asked

"We're at the fire nation!" Katara yelled when she saw the fire nation flag on the wall.

"What's fire nation?" Hermione asked for the first time she did not know what was going on.

"We cant be in the fire nation, this looks nothing like my home that I know of." Sakura said

"What are you guys talking about there no such thing as a fire nation." Kira said

"How can you not know, what the fire nation is? What do you mean this is not your home Sakura?"

"Where I from a fire nation, but this is not it that not the flag of my home and we do not go over bored with the red.." she said as the girls looked around and saw that almost everything was red and gold.

"Were there no fire nation, I never head of it before and what with the wired clothes? The only one here, that has normal close is Hermione, and Serena." Kira said looking at the other two girls.

"Ok, lets sit down and see what going on."

"Ok, first where are you all from? Am from the south pole" Katara said

"I'm from Tokyo, Japan"

"I'm London, England "

"I'm from California"

" I'm from Konan"

"Ok, I never head of any of these places before" Katara told them

"I head of Japan London and California and the south pole, but I dint think anyone life there."

"I head of the same as Serena."

"Ok, so some of us hear of the cities where we live in, but others never even know about,"

"My guess is that we must be from different worlds." Hermione said as we nodded.

"Then how did we get here?"

"I think a better question is why are we here."

"And, why did they leave us in this room."

"I don't like it here. It reminds me of my mother death." Katara said and the other girls looked at her

"your mother died too?" Sakura asked her Katara nodded

"Both of my parents are die." Sakura told them.

"My mom die just last year and my dad left me alone I was going to movie with my aunt and uncle in New York after the summer but then I was broth here." Kira said

"Mine don't ever pay attention to me anymore since I stared Hogwarts, they just act like I'm not there"

"My mother is dead too and my dad beats me he was getting help and he was finally better and I was going to see him today but they broth me here."

"Wow we all so either our mothers or both parents."

"Ya, now what do we do we are stuck here and I for one am tired." Serena said as she laid in one of the queen size beds, there were 5 in the room and it was the size of 10 rooms all together.. There where space for all five. Katara sat on the other bed

"Ya I am too. I miss my brother and friends too"

"Lets go to sleep for a little while then. Then we can just think about this better." Hermione said and the others nodded

And they all feel asleep.


	2. trust and spill now!

**Here the next chapter you all, I hope you like it so far and I hope there not to many spelling and grammar errors. Plz tell me what you think so far^^****  
**

**I do not own Naruto sailor moon, Harry potter, power ranger, and Avatar the last air bender.**

**With King Ozai and Voldemort**

"Tell me again why do we need all 5?" fire lord Ozai asked as he looked at Voldemort

"Because they are more powerful when they are together. The younger one is a little weaker then others. She had a illness, when she was born, it seem that even in her mother whom she would give up some of her nutrients to give it to the others. That is why I left her in this world. If I would have taken to another, she would mostly likely have die, but she got stronger as she grow, it was a good thing I left her in the south pole, the water did her good and the family I left her with took good care of her.." He told Ozai

"Oh and are the others ill?"

"No they are all healthy only the Youngest was ill, and to tell you the truth, she had been my favorite by far. She reminds me of me…just between us, I was also ill at a young age as well, but I over came it." before he could say anything else a the gauds came in with all 5 girls. Each one more different then the next, the only thing they seem to have the same was the attuned they had.

"LET GO, I CAN WALK ON MY OWN!!" Katara yelled as she and the other girls got of the reach of the guards. Voldemort laughed

Hermione heard who was laughing and freeze, she looked up at Voldemort in fear as she whispered his name. "Voldemort"

He smiled if it was possible.

"Do not fear me my dear, you all seem to be unhappy, I don't see how thought. Since you are all finally together and the last time you where together was a week after you where born.."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kira yelled

"My dear, you are all sister. Well quintuplets to be more corrected" he said both of the lords where enjoying the surprised faces on the girls faces.

"That not true! We don't even look alike"

"We didn't grow up together."

"Ya, there no way in hell"

"We don't even know each other!"

Voldemort laughed "You don't look alike because of your mother's side of the family. Her family ever member was born to look different from the parents or look like their mother, when one of her family members would give birth to twins they never looked alike. One could have blue hair and the other could have white, it always been like that for her side and I left you with different family, when I went to kill the potters I wanted to make such you all had a home if I did not come back."

"No that not true!! Your lying this is some way to get Harry!" Hermione yelled at him

"Oh Really tell me my dear, I could have had him killed already instilled of erasing his memory of you, but I did not. " Hermione freeze

"No what did you do to them?" she asked

"They are no know who you are, none of your friends know who you are, your so called parents don't know of you none of the people that once know you know you even excises that goes of all of you. There to no where for any of you to go to, this is your only home now until the wars are won then we will move." this got on Katara never. "You, you monster!! How could you do that to our families!!" she yelled as she took the water from a plant near by and tried to attack him only to get it thought back at her. Voldemort then went near her and kneeled down facing her

"You such are brave for being the weaker of the 5. Yes, you can become very powerful, I can see it in your eyes, that fire you have you where born in the south pole and you may be a water bender but you have a heart of a fire bender, but you will not attack me again, do you understand!" he yelled at the end as he hit her face.

"Leave her alone!" Sakura yelled she and the other could not stand seeing this man hurt Katara. Sakura ran to her and helped her out up and moved always from him as the other girls went in front of them, bruiting a wall to protect Katara and Sakura.

"See what I told you they will be stronger if they are together, we just have to make them see what we see." Voldemort said as he sat back down.

"Don't you go near any of them again!" Serena yelled at him she was ahead of the others.

"Ozai why don't you get your kids and their friends, I want them to meet my daughter here and they will be the ones to show them around and show them to their room so they can get really for dinner."

"yes, I had a guard go get them already."

"I'm not hungry." Katara said

"Ya, I'm not either." Sakura agreed And the other followed

"'Find, but you will still be there."

"and if we don't want to?" Kira asked this got Voldemort

"or you will be punished."

"Father you wanted to see us?" Azula asked as she entered

"Yes I want you both along with your friends to show the Riddles around and then take them to their room. Zuko looked at the girls and then saw her it was Katara.

"Of course father." she said as she smile and then looked at the girls. 'will will isn't that e water bender I see?" she asked as she look at Katara, Sakura still held her as they stood.

"What is it to you?" Katara snapped back

"Nothing, I'm just surprised you're here but come on we don't have all day." she said as Azula and her group stared to move out of the room Serena and the other followed. Once out the girls looked at Katara

"You ok?"

"That basted! don't worry we're get out of this I know we will, we have to." Hermione said as she put a hand on her shoulder

"what a warm sister moment but come on now if you want to go back to the room."

"Shut it bitch we're not talking to you."

"How dear you!!" Azula went up to her to get a better shot of her but before she could do anything Sakura had done a bind jutsu and she was stuck on the flood as Kira took hold of her hand in the air.

"You won't be hurting any of us you little brat of a princess or your have to deal with all of us and I'm such this is not all we can do." Hermione said giving Azula a hard look

"Find!! Just get me unstuck of the flood!!" she yelled as fire came rising

"Whatever just let her go Sakura, she not wroth our time and we are so going to talk later about you little treks ok." Serena said who seem to have take the roll of leader.

"Ok what ever you say ser." she said as she undid her jutsu.

"Come on we don't have all day!" Azula yelled at them as she turned.

Zuko kept his eye on Katara who was in between Sakura and Kira. Once the girls got back to their rooms they saw there where cloths on their beds fire nation clothier no less.

"If they thing I'm going to ware that they have another thing coming to them." Katara said turn from the clothing.

"We all need to think thought this. First of all they took our friends and families memories, 2nd we have no where to go if we do leave this place and 3rd w\if we do escape this place where do we go?" Sakura said as she sat down on a bed.

"We need a plan." Serena said as she also sat down on her bed,

"I don't know but it looks like if we can get them off our backs it would be better." Kira said

"so what if we act like we give up hope and do as we are told?" Katara asked

"Ya, that's good, but it will take a while for them to trust us fully."

"and my guess is that the first step is to ware the cloths they laid out. Not that I mind Red and gold are my house colors," Hermione told them as she took the dress that was on her bed.

"will I don't like it and I well not act like I'm part of this stupid nation', the one that stared this stupid war and the one that killed so many. I could never act like I'm on there side no matter what." Katara said as she looked at the flood.

"Oh and that guy that was with us you know the one with the scar on his face, he was just looking at you while they where showing us around, will he would not keep his eyes off you. I think you captured his hart." Hermione said smiling at her.

"Don't even joke about that!! I hate him!! He spend most of his time chasing after me and my friends!! And when I thought he change, I was so wrong. He didn't he just use it to get me to trust him and to even stared to like him a little." Katara turn around and looked at the wall. It hurt that she would trust him and even start to like him more only to get betrayed by him it hurt more then anyone could image. She felt the other sit on her bed and a hand on her shoulder

"You want to talk about it sis?" Sakura asked and she looked at the other looking at her worried,

"Why do you want to know?" she asked looking away

"because we just found out we are sister and I don't know I feel like I need to protect you and the others as will. It must be all of this being borne on the same day thing, but we are all we have right now, its better we know all about each other case anyone can just brake us up so easily sine we just meet and all that.'"

"Will your right we need to tell each other this stuff so we can have faith in each other when we need it the most" Hermione said

"You have a point Hermione, so how about we talk about this while we go into the hot tub in the bathroom?" Serena said as they all got a tower and went to the king size bathroom. Which was the same size as their room. The bathroom had a big hot tub as big as the beds outside and then there where 5 showers for them along with a big sink and mirrors that went across the fall wall. And there was even a walk in closet with everything they could need. And at the right there was a door where you could see another bathroom but small, and it had a sink and a toilet.

"wow this is really nice." Serena asked as she went into the hot tub.

"Ya, I agree. I love water I don't know what I would do with out it," Sakura said as she sat in it.

"you too? I know that feeling, I grow up in the south pole and there was always water everywhere. I miss it so much, " Katara said as she stared to make odd shapes.

"That's so cool I wish I could do that." Kira said as she watch

"I think you can I mean if we are sister that mean you guys might be water benders.

"That is so cool, anyways you are not getting out on telling us what happen so spill." Sakura said as the other nodded

"OK OK will its like this…." Katara stared as she looked at the other girls not believing she was telling them something that she has not even told her brother and her friends, but the girls listened to her like they know each other for all of their life's and it felt good to have someone to leaned on and not be the one other leaned on when they need something..

**Ok that all for now hope you like it tell me what you think**


End file.
